mismatched wings
by kay019
Summary: *AU where Jocelyn married luke first. and after the uprising nothing could be pinned on Valentine. Believing Luke is dead Jocelyn marries Valentine but trying to forget her pain throws her self into her work not being around a lot. This leaves Clary alone to fend for herself with an abusive stepfather And thing get interesting when the playboy of idris moves to newyork
1. Prologue

***Note* I do not own TMI or ID but they are lovely and inspire me. There are a few typos and such in these please bear with me and if anyone would like to help me edit or be beta reader dont be shy **

**Prologue**

max talking to tessa about nephilim and their special prelife how they train differently but even higher ranking training destiny training such as leaders of a generation, powerful women men, teachers, protectors, social changers, miracles workers, and fighters and lovers. Max latches on to the lovers he understand most really understand the fighters ( heavenly weapons) but not the lover one well lots of kind of lovers some built to love and accept the unaccepted or weak the loves that change the world true love and soul mates. Talks about how you gain soul mates in prolife and how they last forever and stand test of time. And the legend goes if you marry in heaven so it be on earth ( rare but some times more then one)

_(aboves is kinda what I wanted in the prologue and below is the actually start of it. It maybe a little long idk)_

"what is this?" The boy scoffed

"I think it's a _MUNDANE _book." Another chimed in. "Ha. The runt wants to be a mundane."

" I don't know maybe he is look at him what kind of nephilim looks like this." He gestured to the 10 year old who looked more like he was 7 or 8. With a mess of jet black hair and a pair of glasses that seem to take up half of his face. A shirt too big it fell to his thighs though it was one of his favorites it had belonged to his big brother at his age.

"Give. It. BACK!" the little boy yelled. Making the others only laugh.

"Or what you will run back and get or sister Isabella. OH we are so scared. Pfft" Max couldn't take it anymore he leapt at the boys reaching desperately at the comic. The comic his father brought back from his trip to new york just for him. The boy being taller and strong though easily fended him off.

"Hey. James! Put him down and give him back his book." screeched Tyler. Max turned as red as a beet. "_Tyler it had to be Tyler_" he thought. James caught on quick though everyone knew the runt had a crush on the toughest girl in school.

"Your girlfriend to the rescue uh? Squirt?" he whispered. Max turning even redder. "Sure T and thing you say only if you give me a kiss" said james louder. Tyler blushed.

"yeah right" she growled

"oh yeah. Fine give the squirt a and I'll let him go never bother him again." She paled this time mouth becoming a tight line. Stalking over she completely ignored Max and quickly pecked James on the cheek. Then grabbed the comic out of his hand and shoved it into max's hands and ran off. The boys started to laugh and point at him so winded they couldn't get the insults out. Max just ran as far as he could.

"whooaa there buddy you ok?" Came a soft voice. Looking up Max meet with soft gray eye.

"Yeah I'm. Fine" he sniffed. She chuckled

"Yeah ok. Big Guy. Sure ." The woman said. "Hey is that the new Naruto comic?" she questioned. Max eyes became saucers and he just nodded. She gestured asking to see it and he handed it over. " A little be up" she said " you shouldn't treat book like that they are important"

"But I DIDN'T do it it!" exclaimed max

"ahh so there is a story" she asked with a knowing look. Max just sighed and went into a retelling of his tale of yet again being bullied by the bigger boys at school and even worse being rejected by he first crushed

"Why those assholes. Why wait till I tell Mangus he will teach them a lesson." She muttered."And you don't need to worry your pretty little head young Shadowhunter you are nephilim all the same maybe even better then them."

"ha. Fat chance look at me." Max threw his arm up.

" Oh. Yeah. You look like a smart kid bet you got the best grades in the class." Max shyly nodded. "So you know what shadowhunters are made stuff of legend. Angels. And you know the training you guys go threw. Not just here but in pre-life? You heard of it haven't you."

"Yeah. But that just fairy tale no one really believes that."

"oh really now. Ok what was I thinking im just a warlock who married a shawdowhunter over 200 years ago and spent half my life studying everything there is about being a shadow hunter you would think I would know what real and whats fairy tale what what really usually is fairy tale I thought any nephilim would know that especially and destined one like you but no im wrong ."

"Wait I'm fated. But why I should remember my pre-life. And me I have no talent I get bullied for angels sake."

"Oh so you do believe. And know not so many question. But you will remember your pre-life when you are ready. Obviously you are not ready little one and some times it hardest to see your own talent but it not just limited to fighting or being the best shadowhunter." Max just looked at her will her to say more. She laughed " there are some to be miracle workers, some destined to change world as we know, some to be leaders of a generation. And then there are the fighters and protectors or also know as heavenly weapons. Higher then those, yes higher then fighters, are the teachers and then Lovers ones that accept the unacceptable, the weak, the great the ones that can soften the hearts of the wicked."

"What about the soul mates is that only for lover does that mean I don't have soul mate?" asked Maxed worried thinking back to Tyler would he be unloved

"Soul mates hmm those are different you can have many soul mates. It depends again on your pre-life. You could have a soul mate that is your family or that of a friend many soul mates become _parabatai_ . But I think you are focusing on true love soul mates that is not as common. You wont be alone little one true love is the most convent pact made in heaven between lovers who marry in heaven destined to be together on earth and have a love that changes lives sometimes make history."

"but why is it so rare?"

"because little one angels are logical. Some call them with out feeling they just don't understand feelings like we do. Humans are rash and quick to feel and bursting with emotion. That is one of the reason they come to earth to learn and understand feelings. Though some times the feeling of love are so strong that it even affects that of angels and they become sealed in heaven. To be sealed on earth. Their fates are intertwined."

" Do I have a true love" max breathed

"That I don't know but you are special little one that much I can tell you I hear whispers about you among the angels. Max Lightwood."

"Max! Ma-." "oh there you are Max-a-Million" Said Jace. And he smile a crooked smile. "Did you forget you still have to pack we leave tomorrow for New York."

"oh yeah. I'll there in just a sec ok jace." He turned back to the woman. " Thanks so much … er…" he screwed up his face " Whats your name?"

"Tessa, Tessa Gray" she smiled

"Oh kay, Thanks Tessa Gray" he hollered over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

***I forgot to add there is a strong theme of abuse in this story be warn there is both physical and undertone of sexual abuse **

**Chapter 1 (dream) **

_She sits on swings and sighs. And she feels him behind her and he chuckles. _

"_What's wrong my little one?" He asks. _

"_Nothing." Nothing is wrong in this world, but she longs for the world below her feet. The earth life that awaits all these wandering souls. That is what she prepares for , they all prepare for the life that they are destined to have. _

_She smiles as she sees them meet. His warm smile is and her fire set of curls, her parents. She will look like her but have that smile and his heart but her knack for with the brush and the written word . But she not done yet more classes to take and more watching to do, that's the curse of volunteering to be one of the fated nephilim . _

_He wraps his arms around her. _

"_What do you see my love?" _

"_My parents," she smiled "they just meet and he is so in love" _

"_Him? What about her" _

"_Give it a few months." She giggled _

"_We best be going little one. Big day use getting married and all" he whispered in her ear. Yes it was they were to be sealed together today and as it is in heaven so it be on earth. _

_ They were holding hand and she look at him she shone so bright and he was so proud. I was done they were finally sealed together cheers erupted all thru out the heaven it is very that there is a wedding in heaven. It was the ultimate commitment and all binding. But they were ment to be. He leaned in and kissed her ever so softly. Pulling away he shined even brighter. _

"_I love you my dear. My dear Clary."_

With a jolt Clary woke up her alarm buzzing absurdly loud on her rick-i-dy night stand. She sat up glaring at it willing it to burst into flames and since that didn't work she slammed her hand down on the sleep button. Only then did she realize the tear sliding down her face.

Was she really that upset, she didn't think so. What, was it she felt as though she forgot. Something like a dream with in a dream, a dream of a happy ever after. She laughed yeah right. Quickly looking at the clock.

Shit 6:40 She was this late already. "_Stupid alarm clock do you job. Shesh." _she thought. As she threw her crazy nest of fire red hair into a messing bun and she rushed out her door leaving all almost thought of warm sun dripped kisses and safe embraces.


	3. Chapter 2

***Again don't own TMI or ID. First story opinion is very welcome even more if anyone want to be a beta reader. Do tell what you think of the story if you want more. **

****there is a theme of Abuse in this story read at your own discretion **

**Chapter two (don't want to scar that pretty little face)**

* * *

Clary stood outside the kitchen door or she caught her breath, and prepared for what she was about to face.

"CHILD. I hear you outside that door and you are late. GET you sorry little ass in her girl!" Came the rough voice from behind the door. Clary winced this was not good

"Yes, Martha." Clary sighed as she slide the door and entered.

Martha was the only worker in the massive institute granted they had hired others before. But every one of them quit under her instruction. Martha was a witch of a women and her family has served the Morgenstern's with out fail or lack of loyalty for generations. Since no other workers stayed Clray's mother had offered Clary's help not understanding it was basically handing her into slavery. But what did Jocelyn know she was never around long enough to see what really happened around the house.

" Hmm 25min late dearie, this is a new recorded." Martha cooed with a smile playing at her thin lips.

"I was worried. I didn't want it to melt but look you came in time. I worried for nothing can always count on you princess."

Clary looked, and at the stove over the fire was a steel spatula it fat wide surface glowing bright yellow and orange. Clary flinched, and knew very well that had been sitting there since 6:15 the time she was suppose to be downstairs to start breakfast and the morning cleaning.

"Now Clary I really don't want to do this but you need to learn some manners." She said as she reached for the handle. Then yanking clay's fore arm up in front of her and holding it in place.

"No you don't you are just a pyscho." Clary whispered

"What did you said child?'

"I said you are a PYSCHO you are messed up in the head just like HIM." Clary screamed knowing well that this will just raise her punishment but was just sick of it and tired after last night and barely getting sleep.

"What did you just say about MY MASTER" She screeched raising the spatula over her head and about to bring it down across her cheek.

But it never made it a long white strong hand had caught her wrist. And then it owner stepped into view towering over the man had shoulder length fair blond hair almost white. And dark deep eyes that seem to see everything while slight in build with a lanky body clary knew how deceiving that was having experienced his in human strength. He looked at clary and gave a mocking smirk then turned to Martha.

"My dear Martha can you forgive this wretched girl's stupidity. It is partially my fault to I kept her up to late trying to train her. Please forgive her." The word flowed out smooth and persuasive.

"Why master Valentine of course. And maybe I over reacted I know she can't help it poor girl"

"And I am sorry to ask this of you. But do you think you can do with out today? It would mean ever so much to me Martha."

Martha just shrugged her shoulders and nodded giving Clary a pathetic look.

" Oh thank you Martha. And we are ready for breakfast do bring it out I cant have Sebastian and Clary late to school again now can we." He said while taking a fierce grip on Clary's shoulder and guiding her to the dining room.

"My, my stupid girl you need to watch your mouth." He said with a disappointing sigh. Then chuckled and added "And we can have her scaring you pretty little face now can we. Even though its not much it's all you have."

Clary tightened and ripped away from Valentine just as they entered the dining room. Sebastian was already there with a bored look on his face he looked almost just like Valentine just a little smaller and slightly on the awkward side not fully grown into his features or quite use to his long lanky limbs even though his major growth spurt took place last year he was still ever so clumsy.

Seb's face lit up and then darken _"he hates seeing my face that much well too bad."_ Clary thought.

"Hey Clarissa joining us for breakfast now are we, now if only your dear mother could show her face. If you didn't look just like her I might for get what it looks like." Seb spat.

Clary reddened. Yes granted her mother was not around a lot. Always of finding more hunts throwing her self in to work in too finding …

Clary shook her head. If she kept thinking like she was she would really start crying and she can't give Seb or Valentine for that matter the satisfaction of that. The rest of breakfast though brief, the three of them could never stay in one room together long, went like that jabs at her, her look, or her mother. Once clary finished slam down her glass and nearly ran out of the dining room. As she left though she swear she heard them start one of their famous argument that could be heard through out half the institute.

Checking the clock Clary swore. 7:45. This was not going to be her day and she was now late. She was once again flying out her door and once again trying to tame her dreaded curls. But she ran smack into a… wall?

Looking up she realized it was Sebastian , "_oh great what now" _she thought.


End file.
